RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) and NFC (Near Field Communication) techniques are generally known as techniques for executing short range wireless transfer between devices (e.g., JIS X6319-4 2005, ISO 18092:2004). There is another short range wireless transfer technique called “TransferJet”. These transfer techniques have a very short communication range and perform control to connect devices that are to perform communication when they are brought close to each other and to disconnect the devices when they are moved away from each other.
Ordinarily, in order to print images stored in a data supplying apparatus by transferring the images to a data output apparatus by wireless communication, the user has to perform complicated operations including selecting images, and as such, there is a demand to simplify operations. To respond to such a demand, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223518 discloses a technique for improving usability for the user by automatically transferring a plurality of image data files between an image supplying apparatus storing the plurality of image data files and an image storage apparatus in response to establishment of wireless communication.
As already mentioned above, a series of operations involved in the data transfer by the image supplying apparatus requires the user to perform complicated operations, so there is a technical problem in that usability is poor. In addition, the technique of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-223518 has a technical problem in that the user cannot select image data files to be transferred because a plurality of image data items stored in the apparatus is transferred upon establishment of wireless communication.